


He Destroyed My Planet

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you were right after all<br/>Maybe I'm just bad news</p><p>(Tim sat alone in his apartment. </p><p>God, Damian was right. </p><p>He was nothing, he always screwed up. Everything he touched always breaks. Every relationship he had broke down, and the same had happened with his relationship with Jason. It broke, he broke it, it was just like many others. </p><p>He's just bad news. Everyone knew it. </p><p>God, how could the Demon Brat be right?)</p><p>I've been drowning in memories<br/>Call it residual blues<br/>I fell asleep watching Veronica Mars again</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Destroyed My Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Her Words Destroyed My Planet
> 
> Artist: Motion City Soundtrack 
> 
> Album: My Dinosaur Life
> 
> Lyrics: Maybe you were right after all  
> Maybe I'm just bad news  
> I've been drowning in memories  
> Call it residual blues  
> I fell asleep watching Veronica Mars again
> 
> I still futz with that tourniquet  
> I tried to squeeze on your dreams  
> Slung it on, it's a perfect fit  
> What do you suppose that means?  
> My parents keep asking  
> When you're planning on coming around
> 
> If we'd only stayed together  
> I might not have fallen apart  
> But the words you served destroyed my planet  
> I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all
> 
> Got a job at Uncommon Grounds  
> I finally shaved off that beard  
> Sold my X-box to Jimmy down the street  
> I even quit smoking weed  
> I'm taking an online course  
> I'm learning to speak Japanese
> 
> If we'd only stayed together  
> I might not have fallen apart  
> But the words you served destroyed my planet  
> I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all
> 
> The things that used to mean so much to me  
> Have gone the way of dinosaurs  
> Hopes and dreams and everything  
> All I want for you to be is happy or something  
> I guess anything is better than the time you spent  
> Hoping I got it sorted out
> 
> I sent you a postcard  
> But the post office sent it back  
> They said the building's been torn down  
> I just miss what I thought we both had
> 
> If we'd only stayed together  
> I might not have fallen apart  
> But the words you served destroyed my planet  
> It's all my fucking fault
> 
> If we'd only stayed together  
> I might not have fallen apart  
> But the words you served destroyed my planet  
> I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all

\- - -

Maybe you were right after all  
Maybe I'm just bad news

(Tim sat alone in his apartment. 

God, Damian was right. 

He was nothing, he always screwed up. Everything he touched always breaks. Every relationship he had broke down, and the same had happened with his relationship with Jason. It broke, he broke it, it was just like many others. 

He's just bad news. Everyone knew it. 

God, how could the Demon Brat be right?)

I've been drowning in memories  
Call it residual blues  
I fell asleep watching Veronica Mars again

(Tim was dreaming.

He was dreaming and he was remembering. 

It hurt so much to remember. 

All those nights spent wrapped in Jason's arms laughing and smiling just being so happy. It hurts. Tim jolted awake he was sat on the sofa the tv playing in the background. 

Maybe he should sleep after all.)

I still futz with that tourniquet  
I tried to squeeze on your dreams  
Slung it on, it's a perfect fit  
What do you suppose that means?  
My parents keep asking  
When you're planning on coming around

(Why did they all presume that he knew where Jason was. Couldn't they see he was falling, hurting and trying to stay alive.)

("Hey little brother! Have you seen Jason around-")

("Master Timothy, I was wondering if you had seen Master Jason lately-")

("Tim, have you seen Jason? He was meant to be home for family night and-")

If we'd only stayed together  
I might not have fallen apart  
But the words you served destroyed my planet  
I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all

(It hurt for such a long time after Jason left. He was falling and falling fast. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He couldn't work. He was too distracted for patrol. 

He couldn't. 

He. 

He couldn't bring himself to get um most mornings, but he had to. He had to pull through. He had to survive.)

Got a job at Uncommon Grounds  
I finally shaved off that beard  
Sold my X-box to Jimmy down the street  
I even quit smoking weed  
I'm taking an online course  
I'm learning to speak Japanese

(Tim threw himself headfirst in to what he'd missed. He found new hobbies as a distraction. 

He got rid of the things he and Jason had bought together. 

He found a new apartment. 

He found a place to take online courses to catch up with his studies after he dropped out of the education system. 

He got paperwork for Wayne Enterprises and Drake International together and sorted properly. 

He's learning new skills, new fight techniques, new ways to up security, new languages. 

It felt a little better. 

But it still hurt. 

He still loved Jason.)

If we'd only stayed together  
I might not have fallen apart  
But the words you served destroyed my planet  
I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all

(The things Jason said still lingered in his dreams and nightmares, sometimes even blurring in to real life. It still hurt.)

("Do you really think I could love someone as pathetic as you, Replacement? God no. So I'm leaving. I don't give a fuck about what you do now. But I'm gone. I'm out. Don't look for me. I don't love you. I don't want you. I don't want to,see you again.")

The things that used to mean so much to me  
Have gone the way of dinosaurs  
Hopes and dreams and everything  
All I want for you to be is happy or something  
I guess anything is better than the time you spent  
Hoping I got it sorted out

(Tim was so hopeful and so happy about his relationship with Jason. 

Tim loved Jason. He had for years. And then Jason was there to say 'I love you too' and it felt so good. 

But then when Jason said 'I don't love you' and 'don't look for me' Tim stayed away. 

He would do anything to make Jason happy, even if it was killing him. Even if it crushed his hope and burned down his dreams of a future together.)

I sent you a postcard  
But the post office sent it back  
They said the building's been torn down  
I just miss what I thought we both had

(But Tim couldn't stay away, he tried to contact Jason, but he could em teach him. He misses Jason, he misses what they had together.)

If we'd only stayed together  
I might not have fallen apart  
But the words you served destroyed my planet  
It's all my fucking fault

(Tim wishes he could have been enough for Jason. He wishes that it wasn't killing him to stay away. 

He will always blame himself. 

He will always believe it's all his fault.)

If we'd only stayed together  
I might not have fallen apart  
But the words you served destroyed my planet  
I'll stall before I start, I'll stall before I start anything at all

(Tim couldn't help but think about what could have been between them but then things always fall apart because he doesn't want to give himself false hope. 

Jason's words were more harmful and will last so muck longer than any physical wound ever could.)

(Tim gets better. He builds up his life, he lives. 

Then he gets worse. He remembers doing this with Jason. Moving. Sleeping. Watching tv. Cooking. Patrolling. That's when he is only barely alive. Thats when he breaks. 

Then it starts over again.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see any spelling mistakes can you leave a comment! It would really help. Thanks.


End file.
